


午后拜访

by a44



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a44/pseuds/a44





	午后拜访

等齐拉找到纸条上的地址的时候已经是下午三点了。这是他第一次来看望鲁道夫教授——自从他们三人在码头道别之后。

这并不像是自己会做出的事，齐拉这样觉得。明明离开那个恐怖的地方之后自己又重新回到了平静的生活，这对他来说真是再好不过了，然而才过了四个多月，在第无数次凝视着那张写了友人地址的薄薄纸片之后，他终于决定去看看鲁道夫教授，当然，他也能顺便看到那个叫诺亚的家伙。

再次确认门牌号无误，齐拉轻轻呼出了一口气，按响了门铃。

没过多久门后便传来了越来越清晰的脚步声，那脚步声平稳且快速。“这不是鲁道夫教授的脚步声。”齐拉在心里做出了判断，随即他的脑海里就冒出了一个令他不安名字。还没等齐拉的慌乱表现在脸上门就被打开了，顶着棕色头发的脑袋从门后探了出来。午后的阳光瞬间攀附在了对方脸上，把对方原本深色的眼睛染成了奇妙的琥珀色。

“齐拉先生?”一声带着些许惊讶语气的呼唤让齐拉收回了游离的目光，他扯出了一个有些僵硬的笑容:“好久不见，诺亚。”

“我是来看望鲁道夫教授的……”刚被请进玄关齐拉就立刻开口说明此行的目的。“那是自然，这里是鲁道夫先生的家。”似乎是知道齐拉想要撇清和自己的关系，诺亚很快便接了口。对方如此通情达理，这让齐拉反而觉得有些窘迫了起来，他悻悻地闭上了嘴。

看到齐拉沉默了下来，诺亚接着说道:“今天鲁道夫先生比较忙，我晚点会去接他，您先在客厅休息一下吧。”他弯腰在鞋柜里取出一双似乎是客人专用的拖鞋放在了齐拉脚边然后向齐拉伸出了手，而对方在看到这个动作之后下意识地往后退了半步。

“怎么了么，诺亚先生?”“外套，我帮您挂起来。”看到齐拉戒备的反应诺亚露出了有些无奈的表情。“啊，是，是啊，我差点忘了。”齐拉也意识到了自己的失礼，慌忙把外套脱了下来递了过去。

在诺亚转身帮自己挂衣服的时候，齐拉这才找到机会细细打量起了对方。他变了不少，合体而服帖的衬衫与毛衣让他增添了许多书卷气息，这大概是鲁道夫教授帮他选的，齐拉在心里暗自想着。行为举止也没了初遇时的轻佻，像是原本激烈反应的化学物已经过了短暂的反应期正在缓缓沉淀。齐拉知道这些变化都是好的，但是他心里却升起了一阵没来由的失落。

他们在客厅坐下，诺亚端来了茶水，淡淡的茶香便在偌大的空间里蔓延了开来。

“鲁道夫教授他还好吗?”齐拉首先打破了沉默，接着他们便开始有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

齐拉一个问题接着一个问题，似乎真的很关心他们的现状，但是他知道自己多多少少有那么点心不在焉。

诺亚倒是一直安静地听着他抛出问题然后耐心地一一回答，瞥见齐拉的杯子里快没水了便起身帮他倒上。

就在对方靠过来为自己倒水的时候，齐拉闻到了一丝熟悉的气味——那是诺亚一直抽的那个牌子的烟味。虽然这味道已经被茶香冲得极其淡，但他还是立刻识别了出来，因为在那个两人发生糟糕的肢体接触的早晨齐拉也闻到过同样的味道。

这气味立刻唤醒了齐拉的记忆并且给他带来了一阵没来由的冲动，他似乎已经能够感觉到诺亚那不算粗糙的手掌贴上了自己的身体。

“够了么?”对方的声音在很近的距离响起，齐拉看到诺亚已经缓缓放下了茶壶正准备抽身回到自己的座位。还没等自己反应过来齐拉的身体已经代替大脑做出了动作，他一把拽住了诺亚刚刚离开茶壶柄的手并将对方压在了沙发上。

两个人都因为齐拉突如其来的行为而陷入了尴尬的沉默。然而没过多久，齐拉便听到身下的人开了口。“您这是要干什么，齐拉先生?”诺亚的声音并没有什么起伏，齐拉一瞬间甚至有些觉得自己是不是惹怒了对方，但当他看向对方眼睛，发现那里面满是抑制不住的笑意的时候他才意识到，自己似乎是一脚踩进了对方布置好的陷阱。

这家伙还是和之前一样恶劣而糟糕，这样想着的齐拉反而觉得安心了下来，同时这安心感也冲破了他最后一丝犹豫。

齐拉俯下身狠狠地咬上了对方的嘴唇，因为力道有些大他甚至感觉到了在诺亚柔软嘴唇下坚硬的牙齿。诺亚也没有挣扎，似乎是已经习惯了被这样对待一般，他微微张开嘴承受着对方所有的粗暴。渍渍的体液交换声和茶水略带的苦涩在两人唇齿间溢出，他们亲吻了很久直到齐拉尝试褪去诺亚衣服的时候才被对方制止。

“你比我想象得要心急呢，齐拉先生，去我房间吧。”诺亚按住了齐拉的手向他发出邀请，还没等齐拉回答便勾住了对方的指头起身朝楼梯走去。

等两人进了房间关上门，诺亚便主动褪下了毛衣然后将齐拉推倒在了床上。两个人的肢体再度接触，房间的温度似乎一下子就升了上来。

齐拉扯住诺亚的领子从他的下颌一路舔舐到锁骨，他看见了对方喉结轻微的滑动，这个画面让他异常兴奋，吮吸的力道也变重了起来。“轻点，不要在我身上留下太明显的痕迹。”随着诺亚的声音响起，齐拉感觉到自己的头发被轻轻地扯了一下。他不满地停下了动作盯着诺亚:“鲁道夫教授会定期检查?”诺亚皱了皱眉头，“为什么会扯到鲁道夫。”“你跟他做过么?”诺亚挑了挑眉:“我说做过，你信么。”他露出了一个别有深意笑容然后吻住了齐拉的嘴。

碍事的衬衣扣子终于被解开，两具半裸着的躯体互相摩擦着挨到了一起，齐拉发现诺亚的呼吸也开始变得急促了起来。他伸手轻捻着诺亚的乳尖，在过于集中的刺激下它们马上就立了起来并且变得格外嫣红。“嗯……”诺亚发出了一声低低的喘息，正当齐拉准备再接再厉的时候诺亚却突然发力把他面朝下压在了床上。

“等等……”他的话刚出口身后便传来了诺亚的声音，“你是第一次和男人做这种事吧齐拉先生，我觉得我有必要进行一次示范。”随即齐拉便感觉到一只手伸进了自己的裤子，那只手准确无误地握住了齐拉的分身并且熟练地套弄起来。

“啊……”一瞬间的刺激让齐拉忍不住短促地叫了一声，随后便是连续不断的快感袭来。“嗯……啊……诺，诺亚……”已经吐不出完整句子的齐拉只能攥着床单发出断断续续的呻吟。“舒服么?”诺亚的声音紧紧贴着自己的耳朵，灼热的呼吸在耳后一阵一阵地吹来。“不，一点都不，舒服……”齐拉嘴上还在逞能。“是么，那我现在停下来好不好，齐拉先生?”诺亚一边说着一边吻了吻齐拉覆上薄汗的后颈，手上的动作真的慢了下来，这让处在关键时刻的齐拉有如百爪挠心，他克制不住地挪动起了身体想得到更多爱抚。“唔……别…别停……”在多次尝试之后依然没法得到满足，这令他不得不对诺亚示弱了起来。诺亚也并没有继续为难对方，握住分身的手继续富有技巧地套弄了起来，另一只手顺着齐拉的腹部一路抚摸到了下巴，手指撬开了齐拉的嘴探了进去。齐拉闭不了口，压抑不住的喘息和透明的液体一起滑落。“你弄脏我的床了，小猫咪。”诺亚蹭着齐拉的耳朵说着，因为贴得太近这声音在齐拉听来黏黏糊糊的，没过多久他就在诺亚的多重攻势下释放在了对方手里，高潮的快感对于平时性生活不算很多的齐拉来说过于强烈，他有些脱力地趴在床上试图调整呼吸。

诺亚稍稍抬起齐拉的身体抽出自己的手，扯了点桌上的纸巾擦拭掉了指尖黏腻的白浊。

“你似乎没有把我的话放在心上呢齐拉先生，长期压抑对身体可不好。”他把齐拉扶起身来然后解开了自己的裤子，“现在该轮到我了。”

诺亚跪坐在床上，将两人的性器官贴合在了一起并且缓缓套弄了起来。“小齐拉和小诺亚似乎挺要好呢，你说是不是，齐拉先生……”诺亚一边调侃着齐拉一边有些费劲地扭动着腰部让两人的分身摩擦得更加频繁，脖子上的心形吊坠随着他的动作在苍白的皮肤上来回滑动。原本齐拉刚刚高潮过不久，感官正处于麻痹状态，但是眼前的画面太过刺激，他感觉到自己的分身又控制不住地再次挺立了起来。

看着诺亚似乎有些费力的样子，齐拉不禁伸出手帮着对方一起揉弄了起来，出乎意料地，他听见了诺亚抑制不住的喘息，这让平时多处于弱势一方的齐拉感到了兴奋。他抬头看向诺亚，对方正有些迷茫地看着自己，他的嘴巴微微张开着，因为之前过于用力的亲吻，唇瓣的颜色比以往要红很多，清晰的喘息声正从那里慢慢溢出。齐拉发现自己对对方的嘴有着特殊的执念，大概是因为那里总是会发出让自己感到气恼的声音吧，那些或是调侃或是抬杠的话语总是能轻易扰乱自己的阵脚。

要是能一直堵住它就好了，齐拉心想着忍不住就凑了过去用自己的嘴巴将诺亚的声音全部都封锁了起来。诺亚自然不知道齐拉的想法，在快感的驱使下他只是顺从地张开了嘴伸出舌头去和对方缠绵，他很喜欢这样单纯被欲望操纵的感觉。

等齐拉学会怎么套弄能让人感到舒服的时候，诺亚已经完全放开了手，他双臂撑在床上头微微向后仰去，在一声带着些许哭腔的呻吟中他终于到达了顶点。

似乎是对方声音中的哭腔勾起了齐拉的回忆，他忽然想起诺亚这小子真的很容易哭鼻子，胆子也出奇得小。这让他不禁有些失笑，之前相处的画面也一张张在脑海中闪过，对方在黑暗里抱着自己瑟瑟发抖的样子，对方看到自己受伤眼睛湿漉漉的样子，对方扶着自己找医生嘴上说着不在意动作却格外温柔的样子……

“诺亚……”他轻轻喊了声对方的名字，在对方抬眼和他对视的时候第二次发泄了出来。

 

诺亚轻轻捋了捋齐拉被汗湿的浅金色头发，“收拾一下吧。”他起身扯了扯有些褶皱的衬衫随即套了起来。

“就，结束了?”齐拉满脸问号地看着对方。“啊，不然呢?”诺亚边回答边系着扣子。“不是还有……”齐拉想说肛交但又碍于措辞不是很雅观便择了沉默。“哦，你是说插进去啊……”诺亚没有停下手中的动作，“第一次多多少少都会不太舒服，等下还要和鲁道夫见面，你觉得你能不露出破绽么?”“但是我可以插你啊！”刚说完齐拉就立刻后悔自己的一时口快，他立马移开了眼神，当作无事发生。

而诺亚已经走过来俯身凑近了他，颈部的项链顺着他的动作从领口掉了出来在齐拉的余光里张扬地晃动着。“你想上我啊?”这次他连声音里都带上了满满的笑意。“倒也不是不可以，”齐拉感觉自己的下巴被对方捏住，他顺着诺亚的动作转回了脑袋。“等你下次单独来看望我的时候我们再讨论下一步的事情吧。”说完诺亚轻轻吻了一下对方便起身打开了门，“我在楼下等你，一起去接鲁道夫吧，他见到你一定会很开心的。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
